


Apology Chocolate

by NickieMoot



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickieMoot/pseuds/NickieMoot
Summary: A short view into Crowley and Aziraphale's life through the eyes of a local baker.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 81





	Apology Chocolate

It was nearly closing time for the bakery when Anthony arrived. Becky knew his name because he was in here often enough, usually with the sweet old guy who owns the bookshop down the road. Today he was alone, and even though he walked up to the counter with his usual air of "cooler than you," there was something tense about him. He aggressively pointed right at Becky and practically spoke with a hiss.

"You, tell me: what do you sell to people who need apology gifts?"

Becky blinked and hesitated as she processed the question so rudely spat at her. "Um, chocolate?"

"Great. Fill up a box for me. I don't care what kind." He looked away and leaned against the counter in a way that would've been casual if his hands weren't fidgeting so badly.

Becky grabbed a to-go box, but paused behind the display case. "Is this for Mr. Fell?" He whipped his head back to give her a look. Even with his sunglasses on, she felt like he was glaring at her so hard he was hoping she'd catch on fire. "I mean, just, I know what his usual favorites are, if you'd like?"

He kept up the sneer for a few uncomfortable seconds before looking away again. "Fine. Yes. Fill the damn box with his favorite chocolates."

Becky grabbed the tongs and picked out a couple of chocolate croissants to start with. She'd seen Anthony and Mr. Fell argue before, just silly bickering really. This was definitely out of the ordinary, and she couldn't help but worry a little. "There is a florist shop around the corner, if you need. It's a little cheesy to get both chocolates and flowers, but I bet Mr. Fell is the sort who goes for cheesy things."

Anthony made a vague hand wave gesture. "Eh. It's not even the biggest fight we've ever had. Didn't even do anything wrong this time, besides tell the bloody truth."

"Well, it must have hurt his feelings, if you're resorting to apology chocolates." She put a chocolate danish in next, then moved to the éclairs.

Anthony threw his arms up into the air. "All I said was that Thoreau was a twat! Which he was! And it's not like he ever met the guy, I'm not insulting a personal friend of his or anything!"

Becky nodded. "Ah. Maybe he does think of the authors of his books as friends, though? That's not uncommon in bibliophiles."

Anthony brought his arms down to cross in front of his chest and looked back her way again. "In what now?"

"You know, bibliophiles? People who really love books?"

He wrinkled his nose. "Of course there's a specific word for that. Ugh."

She picked out some biscuits, then started filling the leftover spaces in the box with bonbons and chocolate truffles. "I'm just saying, he might have taken it personally even if it's a silly reason."

Anthony only replied with a grumble and a twitch of his shoulders that might have almost been a shrug. Becky closed the box and pulled a length of red ribbon from under the counter to tie it closed. Technically the ribbons were only for special catering orders, but Mr. Fell was Becky's favorite customer so he got a ribbon. Plus it helped it look more like a proper gift. Anthony paid for it in cash, as always.

"I hope it works out. The neighborhood wouldn't be the same without its favorite couple."

Anthony gave her a look that started out puzzled, then turned into a sneer. "Whatever." He turned and opened the door, then paused. "Hm. Which direction is the florist in?"

"Just go left out the door and turn right at the next street."

"Right. Thanks." He gave a lazy wave with the back of his hand and sauntered out the door.

Becky came around the counter to lock the door and flip the sign to closed. It always seemed funny to her that two men like them found each other. Mr. Fell was so old fashioned, and Anthony was so modern and stylish. Not to mention their personalities. Then again, she had a feeling Anthony was the kind of person who was different in private. He acted cold and stand-offish, but he probably spoiled his man rotten when no one was looking. Mr. Fell was a soft ol' marshmallow, but he also had that energy that said he didn't put up with any nonsense. Becky shook her head and went back to closing up shop for night. It wasn't really her business anyway.


End file.
